


A Chance With A Dance

by AshMountian217



Series: Warden Turned Crow [8]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Drama, Gen, Half-Siblings, OMG Viago about time you told Alessa!, Other, The Grand Game Antivan Style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshMountian217/pseuds/AshMountian217
Summary: Two weeks after the fail of the meeting of the Talons. The now newly cured and former Warden, Alessa, is told to attend a dance. One that will leave her with more questions than answers, meet new faces,the king, gets caught up in the Game, and realizes that there is more to this trip then it seems.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Female Tabris
Series: Warden Turned Crow [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944802





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have been inactive for a little bit, but I have been writing even though I could not update till now. Hope everyone had a great time over the holidays! Also if you would like to see a version of Ignacio's villa here is a link to give you an idea to what I was thinking.
> 
> https://livingasean.com/tag/internal-courtyard/

Part **1**

****

It had been a little over a week by now and the gnawing feeling in her stomach told Alessa that there was something wrong. The calling for the council of all eight Talons that had been made by First Talon Caterina Dellamorte, regarding the Qun attack in which two of their own barely manage to escape; was two weeks ago. Viago left with only one order for her to follow and that was to go to Rialto with her little boy and stay with Guildmaster Ignacio of House Cantori. It had been out of the blue and caught the former Warden off guard. But his expression left no room for arguments as he turned to head out the front door.

So here she sat, cross-legged on a plush chair with a mug of tea, by a small round table off to the side of the home’s inner courtyard. A flowered tree covering her with shade from the sun’s yellow rays as she stared out at the yard with clouded eyes. This was how Ignacio found her when he walked through the dining room sliding glass doors, pausing to take in her expression.

If someone told him that he would one day have a warden, let alone a hero he had made a deal with, in his home; he would have finished his drink and laughed them off, deeming them mad or just plain stupid. But it was true, for here was the Hero of the Fifth Blight basking in the Antivan rays of his villa. She looked better than she had in a long while, still needing more weight put on, but healthier none the less. Her skin had a soft tan to it, not pasty like she was when she first arrived in Salle. Her hair shined with lightly toned blonde highlights from her time training outdoors. But most of all her entire being seemed… whole again. It helped too, that Darren was currently off playing with one of the maid’s kids, giving his adopted mother sometime to herself.

“Mi querida,” the Crow greeted, interrupting her thoughts before they grew darker, “while I am sure you have every rescue planned out. I think it is safe to say that you are worrying too much.”

Alessa smiled as she watched him take a seat by her, mentally congratulating herself on a job well done for not tensing or hesitating. “I know, but the feeling is still there. He is late, that can only mean that something went wrong.” She shook her head before taking a sip of tea.

“Calm yourself, Steffen or Ramon will inform us as soon as they return.”

“I know.” She smiled at the master, something that was always genuine whenever she talked to him. “Want to play a few rounds of Wicked Grace? For fun.”

Ignacio huffed laugh but didn’t decline, instead he pulled out a deck of cards. “For fun? I wonder what your Zevran would say.”

She flinched slightly at the mention of the name, for she had not seen her _amor_ in a long time. Years if one were to count but she stopped long ago. For some odd reason in the past month the few Crows that had a hand in rehabilitating and helping her recover for six months now, had started to bring up his name more and more around her. She had no clue why and really she was not in the mood to play in the art of crafting. So she didn’t say anything, just letting the man beside her shuffle and hand out the cards.

“You should talk to him.” The master advised, knowing how much the two elves had gone through, even if neither of the other one did.

“He left me, not the other way around.” She did not look up from her cards. “I have always been here if he needed me, apparently he no longer does.”

“You’re being childish,” he gave her a look that a parent would usually give, “you need to settle this with him.”

“I have never chased after a man.” She admitted, giving the older Crow a sad smile. “Like I never chased after my moonshine.”

“Then think about his son. He is here, si?” The former Warden stared at him. Ignacio soften his features, if just a bit.

“Yes.” She should know by now that there was something more going on then she realized.

“Of course, when things got dicey here, who do you think sent the mother and son pair to a safer place? A place where I knew a certain someone would protect them even if it was unknowingly. Or help out if need be?”

The elf looked at the Guildmaster like she was just seeing him in new light, a dawning thought hit her. “You knew that if something happened, I wouldn’t hesitate to adopt Darren.”

“Alessa.” He quietly said, happy that she had caught on. “There are some things better left in the past, and things that may have changed, but you are still young. Don’t shut yourself off just yet.”

After his piece of advice, both let the matter drop, for there truly wasn’t any more to say on it.

A few hours later the door opening and shutting alerted the house’s occupants that someone had entered. When Steffen and Ramon walked in the dining room with grim faces, the forgotten feeling in Alessa’s stomach returned.

It was the next morning when Alessa carried her travel bag down the stairs to the front door, Steffen already there and quietly talking to Ignacio and Ramon. The latter of the two had orders to return to House Cantori, which made the elf sad to see him leave after everything. She said her goodbyes to the Guildmaster with a promise to visit again, and made Ramon give his word that he would be careful after a little banter and some sarcastic comments. Soon she was walking outside with Darren holding onto one of her hands as they followed her remaining Crow out to the horse carriage that awaited them. She paused when she got a good look at said carriage. Two dark coated stocky Orlesian horses that were hooked up to an all-black carriage with darkened windows. No emblems for show of house or who for.

“Why is it blacked-out?”

Steffen didn’t answer as he opened the door, merely gesturing for her to go first. She bulked, it was too dark again and the memories of a dark past came creeping up her spine like a serpent whispering in her ear. Her face must have shown something, because the Master Crow let go of the door, taking slow steps back to her. “Alessa, I promise, this is not bad. But everyone is now taking every precaution.”

“Why is it blacked-out?” she repeated her question as Darren started to hide behind her, sensing her discomfort. The carriage reminded her of the ship ride to Salle, when she darkened the small vessel’s room in hopes to help herself. She had been wrong.

“The Talon doesn’t want to take any chances; we took the emblems off and tinted the windows. Nothing more.” When she looked at him and nodded, he continued. “We are going back to the villa just as I said last night. During the trip I will tell you more of what happened. Por favor, pequena ave.”

With a deep breath to center herself, she took the offered hand Steffen held out and walked with him, still keeping her little one close as they climbed inside.

~ ~ ~

“We’re doing what and where now?” The elf asked as soon as the words left Viago’s mouth.

The glare she received told her that he was in no mood to repeat it again, but she stared right back with folded arms. “I am _not_ going! You’re the Talon, you go.”

“Alessa.” The fifth Talon bit out. “I cannot go due to the fact that I need to get this house updated and ready at a moment’s notice. If the king wants to play host for the nobles, fine.”

“But to throw a ball? Seriously? Does no one remember what happened to Orlias? The whole ‘Assassin lose in the palace oh but wait! It’s the Duchess herself’ ring any bells?”

“ _Alessa.”_

“No, don’t you ‘Alessa’ me. I like to think I am smarter than that. We’re possibly going to war and the damn nobles want to throw a party!” She threw up her hands, “Why?! Do you know how many times I’ve been to one? Three, and none were a pleasant experience. First my wedding and we all know what happened there. Second was right after I killed the Archdemon, talk about stress and shit after that whole ordeal and then nobles to dance with.” She shuddered for show. “And last but not least, lets not forget Amarathine shall we?”

 _“Alessa!”_ The Crow rubbed his temples counting down the number of ways he could poison her but not kill. _Kid, one of these days. I swear,_ he thought once they both calmed down, slightly.

“I need you to go. I am far too busy to and this will be good practice on how well your Rivain is, it would please some of the merchant princes, I think. Therefor showing that a Ferelden is not as unsophisticated as they say.”

“Perdon.”

“ _Don’t_. And you need to get out.”

The last part stopped her in her tracks, mouth handing open in mid-word, for she was not expecting to hear that. She blinked back with a hurt expression. “What?”

“You need to go out, do something, see people again. I get it, the villa is your safe place. But this is not healthy either. You have a Crow that has been deemed your guardian and can guide you through the city, my House knows to leave you be. The maids are willing to watch Darren for you, yet you stay in your room, train outside, or your pottery. It has been six months. It’s time to adventure out.” The Talon said, giving one last drop-it-look to his half-sister, something they still needed to discuss, and walked out of the dining room. Leaving behind a confused and hurt former warden.

This was not how Alessa thought the conversation would go, she knew she liked poking a bit and drama to lighten up the mood, but she didn’t think her funny nagging would piss Viago off quite like that. The council really left a mark on him, she suspected that he didn’t tell her everything about what happened either.

It was the feint sound of steps entering the room when she finally looked up again. The tall, olive skinned and freshly shaven face of her guardian had entered, bringing his arm out from behind his back, showing that he brought with him a saucer of cannolis. A peace offering. She gave a weak smile while sitting down, Steffen flicked a few candles out along the way to dim the room some. Neither said anything, by now he knew that a comfortable silence helped clear the elf’s mind when Ramon’s jokes could not. But the other Crow wasn’t here, so he simply waited for when she felt comfortable to talk again.

“I didn’t mean to upset him so.” Alessa tried to start something, anything, to block out the quiet. “I really don’t want to go.”

The master fighter thought about this, mauled it over, finding words that might help. “I know you don’t, but you know you won’t be alone, si? I will be there.”

“Si, I know. But I don’t understand.” She said as she bit into another cannoli, her favorite cinnamon with chocolate chip filling. They always brighten her mood.

“Which part? The dance or why you should go.”

“Both.”

“What he said is true, pequena ave. You are strong enough to venture out. Viago would let you go out into the city. It’s his territory and his Crows. Again, I would be by your side.”

“I don’t want to though, Steffen. I’m ok here.” She said quietly.

“Are you really?” He reached over to gently place a finger under her chin, turning her head to look at him in the eyes. “You and I both know that’s not true, nor is that the real reason.” He faintly smiled for her sake. She looked at him for a long moment, afraid to ask what she really wanted to. She soon gave up and turned back to her treat. He silently got up to leave after he made sure she was not relapsing into a memory. He knew the real reason why, even if the Talon thought different.

For the better part of three days Alessa found herself being measured from head to toe, arm to arm, changing into all sorts of test clothes for what design, color, and whatnot to see how things would fit her. It grated on her already irritated nerves which did not help her self-consciousness, for she believed each dress shown would not look good on her, or her in it. She missed her leather armor already. But alas she could not wear it to a noble party… or was it royal? She cared not to correct herself anymore, other people tend to not fail at doing just that.

So, she held still for the villa’s two female servants, the same ones who traveled with her from Salle to the gem of the country known as Antiva City. It had been a long and exhausting journey that left her tired and wary, especially when she knew just who’s House belonged here.

One of the maids, the shy and quiet brunet, never bothered her just simply content in doing her work and being happy with that. The former warden liked to play mind guessing games about people and what she thought their lives really were, she secretly thought the maid was an outgoing spy. The older red head, she had to of been hiding something, she never stopped talking, always having something to say but too fast for you to catch or question. Maybe she really should take up the Crows crafting and become a mastercrafter… Then again, those Crows always seconded guessed and questioned themselves and others worse then master poisoners at dinner. Paranoid.

Whatever, she had enough to worry about for now. She was relieved that her little boy remained back at the villa, but worried over him constantly, even if it was Viago watching him…

Yeah, it would take a bit to let that sink in.

When the maids were done and had taken the stuff they needed for the dress, Alessa sighed with relief before she walked to her room upstairs. She walked in and closed the door behind her, not bothering the lock it since everyone in the house know that all they had to do was knock before entering. Not that Ramon ever did, he liked to poke his head in knowing it annoyed her, before fully opening the door. A few times he did so at the wrong moment, but no matter how many times she threw a pillow at him, he would just laugh it off before closing his eyes. _Siblings_ , she thought, _I swear, I live with siblings_.

It made her feel bittersweet, she missed him already and deeply missed her family, wishing that there was a way to ever see them again. But she knew that one of the two was impossible.

She sighed as she opened the window to let in the morning air, the sounds form the city around her filled the quiet room. Alessa didn’t want to admit it, but maybe Steffen was right, she should listen to Viago and go out, spread her wings a bit. The irony of that statement was not lost on her either. But if she was by no means a Crow nor a Warden (a griffin) anymore; then who was she?

Her question would stay blank till the next week after the party, when a certain Talon would answer that.


	2. A Chance With A Dance Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long overdue for an update but none the less I am here and the next chapter is out :)

It was now time for the hunt to begin. Orlais loved their Grand Game and played it well, the tricks and lies that were woven so beautifully along with the music that played, bards that sung and dancers that knew where to step. But in Antiva, the Crows played it a bit differently, correction, they didn’t play. They loved the thrill of the Hunt. It was no secret that the assassins liked to dress up and attend the parties as well, or throw one themselves, for all knew when they went to those that if said House really wanted to, they could kill everyone there.

The slowing of the carriage jogged Alessa out of her thoughts, sitting up straighter to glance out the window, only to remember that they were tinted. Steffen who sat in front of her put a hand on her knee, a calming pressure that grounded her wayward thoughts.

“Todo estara bien.” He said. “You are worrying too much again.”

“Yeah. No pressure.” She muttered when she heard boots from the outside walk closer. “Just a palace full of nobles and the royal family. Oh, and maybe half a dozen Crows with status to back up their namesake and House.”

Steffen lightly chuckled, not envying the former warden one bit. “You’ll do fine. I would advise talking to one of the Valisti siblings… Maybe Illario Dellamorte too. He is not at his best at the moment from the loss of his cousin, but you two should get along quite well, I think.” He added the last bit with a look.

Just then the door opened, light from the fire basins and lit lanterns shining brightly into the night sky. When Alessa stepped out fully, she had to force her jaw not to drop in astonishment.

The area she and her guardian stood had a huge round a bout for horses to pull the carriages to, golden metal gates behind them in which they entered and exited from. A beautiful off gold color carpet lined the step leading to the double doors made from expensive looking burgundy wood, trimmed with gold. But it was the palace itself that had her in awe, for nothing in Denerim could have compared. It had to of been five or even six stories high, a pearl color painted building with custom designs carved into the stone. If this was the royal palace from the outside, she really wanted to see what the inside looked like.

She had walked up the very steps she had admired and towards the double doors that would lead her inside. Steffen had already tapped her arm in his customary way of saying he was off, for his job would be easier if the spotlight wasn’t on him as well. She did feel a chill go down her spine when she no longer felt his calming presence but knew he would keep an eye on her and would watch over from the shadows. But that did not change the fact that she now felt many eyes on her. It was a tad uncomfortable.

When the doorman let in another group of guests, she slipped her way in to follow them to the ballroom. She grinned to herself a bit when she thought of how this was starting to thrill her, senses she thought were long dead came back alive. When the group came to a stop by another set of impressive doors, she focused on centering herself and expanding her senses. _This must be the ballroom_ , she thought. The announcer could be heard when a man dressed in a red suit of the latest fashion opened the door to take the invitation of names for those who would go next.

Alessa waited patiently for her turn, eavesdropping on the various conversations around her, but none held any merit. For the few minutes it took for the couples to be called in and announced, a few young noblemen that stood off to the side of the hall caught her eye. The taller one of the three looked strikingly familiar… her heart dropped for a split second. He looked like tanned version of Vaughan Kendells, the former Arl of Denerim’s son. The very man she killed that fateful day; a wedding that turned disastrous, then a blood bath, then ultimately what made her be recruited into the Wardens. When it came time for her to give the announcer’s servant her invitation, she quickly handed it to him, trying her best to not look back at the three nobles who were now laughing loudly. The servant opened the sealed paper and briefly looked puzzled before nodding for her to walk in. She wanted to comment what was wrong but quickly shut it when the doors opened for her and the view of the ballroom was revealed.

It may not have been as vast as the one on Orlais, but it was just as every bit grant and breathtaking. The announcer stood a little off to the side while half a dozen steps led down to the multicolored tile floor below. It had to of been as long as it was wide to that of its cousin in Orlais, the design not too dissimilar with the dance floor ending where the King and Queen sat on the rubied throne. But instead of a balcony, it was a slightly raised stage like area, two statues on other side of a small gate where a white stone like fence as high as one’s hip separated the royal family from the guests,

The elf’s heart started to beat faster than a racehorse after winning the trophy, she was so focused on _not_ tripping down the steps that she almost missed what the announcer said… an almost did exactly that.

“Now introducing; Alessa of House De’Riva, Master Assassin from the House of Crows.”

…

…

**_What!?!_ **

It took every ounce of cool, training, happy thoughts, and all sorts of such to continue walking forward with a calm mask. _It’s the dress. Yes. The dress that has every fucking pair of eyes on me,_ she tried to reason in her mind. The beautifully made magnenta colored silky dress that had her left shoulder with a spilt sleeve, a silver slim band woven into it to hold it out of the way at the wrist. With every step she made the form fitting A-line like flowing dress floated like air around her, the right leg split opened to show a tan leg with equality silver sandaled heels peeking out. She tried to ignore the stares she received as she walked down isle of the dance floor to the hierarchy of Antiva. One thing was for certain, the King definitely did not look happy about this discovery either.

_I smell someone’s ass whooping._

She stopped a respectful distance away from the royal couple, bowing her head while forcing herself to relax into the curtsy. When she stood straight once more the expression on the King’s face did not smooth over. Instead, he seemed to study her closer.

“Your Majesties, I am honored to attend your ball on this lovely evening.” She kept her face as neutral as possible, but the extending few seconds were trying when nothing was said.

The Queen, having sensed something was off, replied instead. “Welcome Alessa, we hope you enjoy yourself while you are here.”

“Thank you again, Your Majesty.” The tense elf nodded again before turning to her left to where the tables were set up, breathing in a sigh of relief. But she had a feeling that tonight was only going to get more interesting.

The rouge only got as far as taking a wine glass from a passing servant when she felt a presence creep up behind her.

“What is a beautiful fiore doing here, wandering alone?” A smooth voice said.

She found herself face to face with a chocolate brown haired man, his thick Antivan accent making it slightly difficult to understand, but the way he walked reminded her of a cat on the prowl. He deftly plucked a flower from the long tables that stretched out, spinning it in his fingers. She noticed when his eyes caught her barely hidden by the slits in the sleeve, newly done, tattoo on her upper left arm. He did a fine job hiding his pause in his movement. Gently, she raised a hand, an index finger stopping at his wrist when he tried to place the flower behind her ear. The man just smiled as he returned his appendage.

“And who might you be, senor?” She asked, playing along with his dance. Happy to note that the unknown human in front of her didn’t notice when she tensed or shift back. ‘ _You can do this, fight your demons._ ’

He laughed, “You never answered my question, fiore.”

“Nor you.” She leaned on one leg. “Can’t touch what you don’t know.”

“Then how about we get to know one another, si?” His smile showing pearl white teeth, a glint in his eye.

“Enough, brother.” A woman walking, more like swaying, towards them interrupted. Her equally brown hair pulled into a braided bun. “She is obviously not enchanted by your charms.”

When the woman stood by her, Alessa noticed how similar they carried themselves; her cold brown eyes were unlike his.

“The name is Carolina Valisti, this here is my brother, Nicoli.” The man mentioned merrily huffed as the sister looked down at the rouge. “I see your new here, try not to have too much fun, you’ve already stirred up the party enough.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Alessa gave the, well known last name, assassin a look. She really didn’t care much for her tone.

“I am not one of yours, find out for yourself.” Carolina gave her one last glance before she turned to her bother. “Try to remember why we are here. She’s off limits.” With that the navy blue dressed woman walked away, disappearing into the crowd of nobles as fast as she came.

“Well. Seems you got your answer and met my stiff sister.” Nicoli beamed, offering an arm for her to take. “Need a tour? I’d be happy to show you.”

“Didn’t she just say I was ‘off limits’?”

“Not in this, I promise to be a perfect gentleman.”

She hesitated, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. For she had heard those very same words from another man. The elf slowly put her hand in the crook of his arm, keeping a respectful distance in case something was to happen. She may be civil, and kind, but she was no fool. Assassins were assassins after all.

“So, mio fiore, what is a graceful elven woman like you doing at a stuffy party like this?” He asked as he paced themselves at a stroll. _Well, at least Steffen will be happy I did one thing he suggested,_ she thought to herself, _I’m making friends._

“I don’t think I am following, Senor Valisti. I thought elves were only allowed here if deemed worthy enough or serving, it is a royal party after all.”

“Ahh, reserve the titles for my late aunt and uncle, Claudio would have loved you.” He flashed her a smile.

“I’m sorry for your loss, your House has been through much. I wish for all to be well.”

He did not comment, instead he happily skipped to the next bit. “And as for an elven being here, this is not Ferelden with its serfs, and you are different, si? You may wear your hair down and hide that tattoo, but we know who you really are.”

“And who do you think I really am?” She calmly asked, but she had a sinking feeling that he knew.

“Warden. It is not often an Antivan named Ferelden elf woman slays an archdemon.” _Well, shit._

“But yet in Antiva the name is common, maybe I am a woman that just so happened to have the same name as this hero, si?” She tried to dodge, but the look she got was one that was unconvinced.

“I don’t believe so, mio fiore.” He patted her hand when it tensed, walking her over to a quieter corner of the ballroom. “I reassure you; I am no threat. Only curious.”

She thoughtfully sipped her wine as she thought about what he said.

“Curious? About what might I ask? For I have not done a whole lot to gain the attention of a Third Talon House. Surely?”

“No? Yet my reports say that Zevran’s woman has been in Antiva for some time now. Imagine my surprise when I found out.” He waved off her quickly hidden surprise frown before she could say anything. “Per favore, mio caro. Walking along one’s way and glancing to see the famed Hero in the heart of De’Riva territory is not spying.”

“I didn’t know one paid so close attention when going about their way.” The elf tried to ignore her amor being mentioned, she knew she was in the thick of things, but had no clue exactly what.

“You should. If you look closer, you’ll find more then you thought you did.”

“I shall keep that in mind.” Her gut twisted, thinking on one important fact; at any time one of the Valisti Crows spotted her, then they must have caught sight of Darren. Nicoli didn’t have to say it, but the hint and warn he gave said it all. He knew.

“But come now,” his movements regained her attention before he took her now empty wine glass to set down on a nearby table. “a dance?”

“I’m not really that good.” She tried to protest but found his unarming smile hard to resist along the man’s little over the top arm sweep to guide her with him, ignoring how she stiffened. He was laying on the seduction tac quite thick.

“I believe different. You do well with words, what is that compared to a few steps?”

She quickly found herself in the arms of the Crow on the ballroom dancefloor that she never thought would ever be possible. The rouge was relieved when she found out that the dance was indeed easier than she first thought. Nicoli guided her the whole way through, where she should step, turn, and raised an arm for her to spin, her flowing dress flaring out like a cape. He ended the dance with a flourishing bow that had her laying back in one of his arms, the other gentling touching her bent up knee. For a second, she could not help but smile, for she felt pretty in that moment, regardless of the many stares and the whispers. She realized with a small amount of embarrassment that it was only the two of them on the dance floor. Their dance having caught the entire ballroom’s attention, including a soon to be First Talon. All the while the King watched on with cold eyes.

After hours of walking around meeting people, mingling with the nobles, and spotting a few Crows here and there, Alessa was honestly getting tired. A few times Steffen slinked out of the shadowy corners to check up on her, and during said times he would give the Valisti Crow a suspicious look. She exchanged a few words to reassure her guardian that nothing was happening between the two of them, but that did not stop the gossip he told her that had been popping up. The way he glanced about had her wary. The last time he parted he said for her to slip away from the party to make her way back to the front entrance, he would meet her there. Nothing too sneaky to draw unwanted attention but nothing flashy to show off, simple and sweet.

She did not like the secrecy, not one bit. But she trusted him and what had to be important enough to urge her to end the mingling. It was when Carolina came back to inform her brother that it was time to leave, that Alessa was able to part from Nicoli. The man did not look very happy to leave the elven woman’s side but complied none the less.

The ball slowed down as the bell rang late into the night and a few couples started to leave, the former warden was able to stealth her way back using the carpet on the stairs to minimize her heels clanking, down from the third story floor. There leaning half in the light half in the shadows on the far wall was Steffen. He looked pleased when he noticed she was indeed alone.


	3. A Chance With A Dance Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boi! I loved this chapter. Loved because I finally got these two to this point and got Viago to admit to Alessa the truth. I'm honestly curious as to how this will effect her and Zevran's relationship.

It was a long and tiring carriage ride back to Salle. Alessa fought off and loss to another yawn that threatened to crack her jaw. She honestly couldn’t wait for the last hour to be up, where she could unpack and relax in her room under the soft fluffy blankets that always comforted her, and recently hugging Darren close to her. Silk was fine an all, cooler even, but she preferred her velvety blue flowered one, a sense of safety that seemed to calm her.

Steffen sat on the front bench, stretching out his sore and cramped muscles, drawing her attention even though he was not trying to. But in recent weeks the elf could not help but sneak a look when she could.

At first, she dismissed it as only attraction, for he was a good-looking man, in a roguish sort of way. His close-cut dark hair, a clean five o’clock shadow that slightly thickened on the jawline, his typical Antivan tan skin. Then it startled her later when a passing thought of what he looked like under that shirt and leather armor. She knew she was not ready, in fact she believed she never would be again. Who would want to take a chance with a traumatized partner? One that could break down or cry? If her dancing around topics with Nicoli Valisti at the ball hadn’t of prove it then she didn’t know what would.

But if the Crow in front of her knew she was looking; he never commented on it. If Ramon had been here, he would have joked and given her a friendly shove. But he wasn’t, and Alessa hated the silence even more. _Too quiet._

“You have that look again.” a voice interrupted her thoughts. “What’s on your mind?”

Not willing to admit that she really wanted to cuddle like a bitch, she diverted the topic to something that had been bugging her since the ball. Party. Whatever it was.

“Why did the announcer call me De’Riva?”

A careful mask, that of an assassin, slid over the man’s face. “I believe you should wait to talk Viago.”

“Steffen.” The rouge stiffened. “Why?”

“It is sensitive. Wait to talk to him.”

“Does it have something to do with me?”

He didn’t answer. Just stared back at her before leaning back in the seat once more.

“Can you at least tell me why the King looked upset?” she pressed.

No response. Her eyes narrowed.

“Is there something going on between the House and Crown?”

“No.” His short reply was too quick.

“I don’t believe you. Why did the other Crows there avoid me? Give me strange looks?”

“Alessa. Por favor.”

“Why? After the Valisti siblings left and we met back up at the entrance, I felt their eyes on me, Steffen. In fact, I felt them on me the entire time.”

“Everyone was looking at you, it’s what people do when they see someone dressed up and dancing with a powerful figure.”

“Don’t change the subject. Is there something going on between the Crown and House?” By now the former warden crossed her arms, planting her feet firmly to the carriage floor.

The glare she received was not a nice one. _Looks like I’m going to have to be the big girl,_ Alessa thought. She sighed, trying again. This time she went straight to the point.

“Viago and the King are related, aren’t they?” The fraction of a second it took to catch the barely contained widen of eyes confirmed her suspicion. She nodded, unfolding her arms to rest them on her knees.

“I thought as much when I greeted them, the King looked strikingly similar. I assume that the King is on iffy terms with the House due to this fact?”

All Steffen could do was stare at the woman, for no one told her anything and kept everything hushed hush. But still, she managed to get closer to the truth then he thought by guessing. “Pequena ave, you are closer than you think, yet still far away.”

“Am I? Shall I continue?”

“Alessa, this is dangerous territory you are treading; You should wait until you talk with Viago.”

She bit her lip at the firm tone, nodded when she saw the look, and bullheadedly said her last statement before dropping the matter.

“You mean my brother.”

~ ~ ~

It was late that night when Alessa got up from her comfy bed. She could not sleep to save her life, memories from the Temple, what happened almost seven months ago, even the pass years that still haunted her to this day, pledged her mind. Her room was too quiet and too dark; a reminder that the night will always be her enemy, yet the shadows were her friends. She never understood it, for she thought the two were one and the same, she was proven wrong yet again. For once she was glad that little Darren was sound asleep in his room across from hers, for she didn’t want him to ever wake up to her post nightmare.

Without having to think, she pulled on a pair of loose-fitting pants and her active wear leather like bra band, pulling her hair into a messy bun and made her way out of her room. She made sure to warp the shadows around her, stealthing her way down the hall, making sure she didn’t wake Steffen as she passed his door, or alert the two sentries guarding the house on the inside. She knew that all of this was unnecessary, all she had to do was let one of them know what she was doing. But she dearly missed her stealth, and she wanted to test her skills again. What better way than to sneak her way to the kitchen? So she made her way there, hungry for something to snack on.

When she made her way to the door, she found it slightly ajar, candlelight dimly showing through. She slowly opened it to peek inside, only to have her hand yanked in. She stumbled forward, instantly the rouge brought her other hand up to protect her neck, leaning away from the attacker, but the grip was strong. Within mere seconds she dropped, kicking a leg out, twisting her captured hand to grab the arm and pulled. The figure fell beside her crouched form. When their eyes meet Alessa froze, wide eyed.

“Viago?” Her shocked voice finally chocked out. “I didn’t know it was you, I swear.”

The Talon frown, shoving her hand away. “Really? And why should I be inclined to believe that?”

She watched him get up, a hard glare casted at her before cautiously returning to his forgotten place by the middle table. She stayed were she was, too afraid to move.

“Lo seinto, mi Talon. I only want to get something from the kitchen.”

“Using stealth?” He placed both hands on the table to lean on. “You expect me to believe that?”

“No. I never expect anything.”

“Explain what you think you were doing then. For I see a failed attempt.” His cold eyes burned with anger. A type of anger in which the rouge had no clue why.

“I was hungry, I decided to use my abilities to test them out. I do miss sneaking; I have not done so for a long while. I am sorry, lo seinto, Talon. It won’t happen again.”

She held his gaze, sorrowful hazel green meeting cold hazel blue, as he thought about it, minutes passed by before he sighed, motioning for her to get up. She did so without a word, but the silence was awkward and tense. She had no clue how to fix this, or if she could. But she had a feeling that this stress, this mood, something had to of been bugging him for a while now. Months.

She slowly made her way to one of the cabinets, aware that her every move was being calculated. Pulling out a small tea pot with a bag, filled it with water, and set it on the stove to heat up, she hid none of her movements.

When she made her way back, she caught his eyes once more, they really needed to settle this.

“Viago, we need to talk.” She started as she pulled one of the chairs out, but the Crow remained standing. “Whatever this is, it’s not healthy. Please, can we talk?”

The Talon nodded, already knowing what this was about. “You know.”

“Yes.” Both looked away. “But it would be better if we cleared the air. Viago, who am I? If not a Warden but not a Crow, then what?”

“You are Alessa.” When she sharply looked back at him, he did not meet her eyes. “You are a Crow. That’s why I had your name as such on the invitation.”

She stared at him with her jaw practically on the table. Speechless. Too scared to ask her next question. “Why? When? I… I don’t understand.”

He breathed deeply before looking at her, knowing this part was going to sting.

“When I decided to take you to the Temple’s well for you to drink from; the same one that left you sick and dying to cure you for three days? That was when you became a Crow, the tattoo on your left arm confirming it. Till you decided to surprise us with the design of it.” He gave her a knowing look.

“We’ve already been over that and I did deal with the consequences, but _why?_ Why do any of it?”

… ok, correction. Burn. This part was going to burn.

“A month before that I received a letter from the First Warden.” Her eyes flashed with fear, but he continued. “He said to do as I willed. The Order was done with you Alessa, they _didn’t_ care. So, after thinking on it with a little help, I traded your life, I decided to train you as an assassin, a Crow.”

…

“Then.” She choked out, a shaky hand covering her mouth. “Then, I. And… Then the Temple?” She couldn’t continue. Her breathing became shallow, she could barely see as she bit her lip. Her voice cracked a bit. “The Wardens really did cast me out, but Viago, that’s all I know how to be.”

“Not all.”

The pair were silent for a long while. The tea was done when she was finally able to calm herself once again. Pouring the hot drink into two mugs, giving one to Viago, not once looking up. Only taking the time to sit back down.

“It this why you have been so distant for the past month? The Temple and curing me, then making me a Crow and knowing we are… related?” The question sounded like it was background noise, but she noticed it was indeed her speaking. She had no clue how the Talon would react, for she had no strength to see his reaction.

“You got it all in one. I won’t lie to you; I don’t like it. You posed as a possible threat yet never made to make a move. Hence me thinking that this was an attempt.”

He tone was firm, but sincere. She found that she could not fault him, for it did make sense.

“Viago, I promise I wasn’t. Please believe me.” Her eyes watering all over again. “But why wait to tell me? For Maker’s sake I walked into a ballroom completely ignorant to what was really happening around me. Why?”

“You were never to know!” He practically sneered.

“But I do now! I just found out that I have a sibling, half or no, I wouldn’t do such a thing. I have family again.”

“You’re sure about that?” His question sounded cold even to his own hears. He winced when the elf in front of him somehow managed to swallow down her emotions, meeting his eyes dead on.

“Yes.” She nodded. She didn’t like what she was about to say or possible do, but she would put away her pride to do so. “Do I need to swear the pledge to prove it?”

This greatly surprised the Talon, his anger stopping momentarily, for the former warden he read reports on didn’t seem like the type to bow or submit.

“You are serious.”

“Well, as an unofficial yet official Crow, might as well go all the way.” She answered, setting her mug down to get up from her spot to walk around the table to where he stood, ignoring at how stiff with seriousness he gotten. Without faltering she gracefully kneeled on one knee, the same side arm hovering just over the raised knee, the opposite one extended out with her palm flat, her head bowed. The Crow’s initiation pledge was said confidently and stern.

“I, Alessa, do wholly swear that I will support and defend Antiva against all enemies; I will bear fealty to the House of Crows. I will obey the orders of my Talon and Guildmaster appointed over me and uphold the Codes. So I swear, help me Maker.”

The silence that followed was deafening, time seemed to have stopped halfway before Viago remembered that this was when he would give his gloved hand to the person to be kissed. Solidifying the swear. It was like six months ago, only this time the roles were reversed, with an almost out of body experience, he moved his hand towards her open palm. Her lips were barely felt through his leather gloves before gently releasing it to return to her kneeling position, waiting for his next words.

“There was no need for you to do that.” He tapped her on the shoulder to raise. “You will hate this.”

“I disagree.” Alessa stood once more to look at him. “I’m not upset at joining the guild. I’m upset that you never told me, never gave me a chance. All because you feared what I would do.”

“And I am to believe that you would have gone through the cleansing at the Temple if I did? The tattoo afterwards? Tell you from the beginning that my whole intension was to bring you under the fold of the Crows?”

“I would have listened.” She shrugged helplessly. “But as for what I would have done? We will never know, but I do know that I am not an irrational woman. A chance is all I ask.”

Viago nodded, deep in thought, waiting till she sat down again before he asked the last thing they needed to address. “You do realize that this changes things. Between you and Zevran.”

The newly sworn Crow looked up sharply. “How so?”

“It is not forbidden, but highly risky and frowned upon, to have a relationship between us assassins. It is good and bad that you are in a different house. Good because the two of you won’t be distracted. Bad because possible intelligence could be compromised.”

“I’m not a gossiper. And I _was_ Warden Commander, I know when to keep my mouth shut.”

“His rank is what could complicate things.”

“His rank?” Her puzzled look told him what he already suspected. “I wouldn’t know.”

“The pervious Talon and Guildmaster of House Arainai originally thought that he would have at least wrote to you a bit. That’s why the attacks never stopped after he left you, I’m sorry. Now I see that House was wrong.”

“It’s been almost six years, _six_ , since I last seen him. I only ever got one letter, a year after he left. How could I possibly know what he’s been up to? He had all this time to say something, send for me, anything! But no, I got nothing.” Her lip trembled a fraction, but she wouldn’t cry, no more. “So, please enlighten me. How does this affect us? Is there even an us?”

The Talon watched her carefully before he answered, knowing that she was already on the edge of losing it. He just hoped this wasn’t the straw the broke everything. “You wear his pendent every day since I returned it to you. You would not if you thought it was over. And what about his earring?

Without thought her hand reached up to her left ear, the golden piece of beautifully crafted metal, sitting there innocently. “It’s just like the one on my right side.”

“No, it’s not.” His disapproving pointed look told her that he wasn’t fooled. Who was she kidding? She only had the right one made to have a matching pair, but if one looked closely, they could tell the right one did not have tiny diamonds in the center.

Viago rubbed his tired face. “Get some sleep, it’s late, in the morning you can figure out more on what to do. And your little boy; judging by Steffen’s report, House Valisti is too nosey for my taste.” He walked around the table to go do just that. He paused when her parted words reached his ears. “Goodnight, brother.” But made no move to turn around, only continuing down the hall.

Alessa stayed in her chair for a few more minutes, by now her hot tea had grown cold and she lost her appetite. Her mind whirling.

_The Wardens cast me out. I’m now a Crow. I have a brother. But I may have lost the very one I still love…_

_And he still doesn’t even know about his son._

The tears she had been holding back so far, fell silently down her cheeks. Choking out a sob as she laid her head down on the table.


End file.
